


Path of Most Resistance

by blackdeer7



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/F, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdeer7/pseuds/blackdeer7
Summary: They say the greatest achievements arise by following the path of most resistance. But does this rule also apply to personal relationships? Sara Ryder was about to find out.





	1. The Question

"Suvi, could you go down to the cargo bay and check the aft camera?" Kallo's fingers flew across the command console initiating another diagnostic query of the ship's internal vid array. "There appears to be something obstructing its view."

The redhead's lips pursed together as she studied the astrometric data populating the science station's monitor. "It's probably just Liam and Jaal again. I swear their 'experiments in diplomacy' are harder on the Tempest than the Scourge."

"They left for Kadara port twenty minutes ago to pick up some epithelial safe ink."

"Why do they need that?"

"I believe they are getting matching tattoos."

Suvi turned toward the salarian. "You're kidding."

"Ryder suggested it."

"She did not…" Suvi said, unable to hold back a soft giggle.

Kallo met the science officer's amused expression with one of detached analysis. "Her exact words were 'a tat will be a great way to celebrate your bromance'."

"Oh my... Let's just hope they keep their  _celebration_  contained to themselves this time."

"Too much nakedness on open display?"

"It's not that," Suvi replied, looking reflective as though she had deliberated on this subject before. "Their enthusiasm is contagious and seems to excite the crew which leads to some potentially dangerous situations. Like Drack head-butting the Nomad."

"Or Peebee ogling everyone."

"Yes, that, too."

Kallo focused his attention back on the command console. "So, does that mean you'll go check the cargo bay?"

"Explain to me why you can't go check it?"

"I have to stay here and monitor the signal in case it comes back online."

"You're fighting with Gil again, aren't you?"

"That has no bearing on this situation."

"Uh-huh." Suvi chuckled as she stood, then headed towards the door leading out of the bridge. "I'll let you know what I find."

_/\\_

Suvi's trek through the Tempest was uneventful, but also somewhat eerie. The ship hadn't been this quiet since it was docked on the Nexus, before leaving on their first mission to EOS, which made her wonder if the whole crew had decided to venture to Kadara port. With the Charlatan in charge, she knew port security had improved – the sixty percent drop in violent activity was proof of that - but not enough for her to want to take a chance with her personal safety. She was excited about the possibility of exploring the planet's surface, but made a compromise with her inner scientist to wait until the Pathfinder finished surveying sites and the Initiative colony was established. If all went well, she would have the opportunity to gather Kadaran soil samples to her heart's content within a month.

As the anticipation of new discoveries teased her imagination, the doors of the cargo bay door opened, and abruptly, Suvi stopped, her breath catching at the sight in front of her. Down below on the main deck of the cargo bay, eight mechanic hand tools were floating in the air, lined up in a circular pattern ten feet off the ground, while a metal coffee mug spun noisily on the ship's floor beneath them. At the center of it all, completely immersed in a dark violet biotic field, was Sara Ryder, the human Pathfinder. Dressed in a black biosuit with her white-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, she stood in the middle of the cargo bay, her knees slightly bent, her left arm stretched towards the floating tools and her right arm angled toward the floor as though reaching for the spinning metal. The Pathfinder's gaze was honed on the mug with only the tight expression and faint sheen of wetness on her face revealing the sharp focus and energy needed to maintain all of the moving pieces. At first Suvi thought the woman was completely frozen, but then she noticed a hint of movement from the subtle rotation of the index finger on her right hand.

The scientist inched forward, attempting to make as little sound as possible, halting once her hands touched the railing of the upper level of the cargo bay. She watched in rapt fascination as the tools floating in the air, woven within the tendrils of biotic energy, began a slow revolution, gradually changing their rotation until they reached a diagonal orbit around the Pathfinder. Then, just as their orbit began to expand, the violet biotic energy flickered out and the tools fell to the floor, each one making a loud clanging noise that echoed throughout the cargo bay.

"Shit," Sara snapped irritably, her arms dropping to her sides as she surveyed the mess on the floor.

Although reluctant to interrupt, Suvi was unable to hold back her astonishment. "That was amazing."

Sara spun around, her eyes quickly spotting the scientist on the upper deck of the cargo bay. "Ah…thanks?!" The surprised expression on her face made it perfectly clear that she had no idea she had an audience.

"I've seen the use of biotic energy before… to move heavy objects, create stasis fields," Suvi said, "but I've never seen anyone manipulate more than one biotic field at a time. I didn't know it could be done."

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Neither did I, until I tried it."

"Is that my mug?" Suvi asked, leaning over the railing to get a better look at the metal object that, moments ago, had been spinning on the floor.

"I don't know." The Pathfinder knelt down, grabbed the mug, and held it up for the scientist to see. "Is it?"

"It is!" Suvi exclaimed. "I've been wondering where it had gone to."

"It was attached to the back of the Nomad. I grabbed it before Drack and Vetra drove off."

"The Nomad? But I lost it days ago."

"Then your mug has had quite the adventure." Admiring the metal drinkware in her hand, Sara chuckled. "And with the way I drive, that is one impressive magnetic base."

"Great," Suvi grumbled. "My mug got to see Kadara before I did."

"Want me to throw it to you?"

The scientist's eyes widened in panic. "That's probably not a good idea," she blurted. "I'll come down and get it."

Suvi stepped away from the railing and walked to the ladder that connected the cargo bay's upper deck to the main level. As she climbed down using the rungs, she was grateful that her uniform, a white jumpsuit with scarlet red highlights, was both durable and flexible. She had unintentionally tested its durability after tripping and sliding down a rocky incline on Eos. As for the flexibility, she was reminded of that whenever she climbed a ladder which occurred more often than she ever anticipated since joining the crew of the Tempest. Silently, she made a promise to herself to learn how to slide down the rails. Not only did it look like fun, it seemed more efficient.

Once both feet were on the ground, she headed over to the Pathfinder who handed her the mug.

"You should wash that," Sara advised. "Probably a few times. We drove through the Sulphur Springs more than once."

Studying her mug, the scientist frowned. "I wonder if my tea will taste like rotten eggs now."

"Not if you use a different mug."

"What?!" Slightly aghast, Suvi clutched the metal object tightly against her chest. "I couldn't."

The younger woman tilted her head, a quizzical expression on her face. "What's so special about this mug?"

"My father gave it to me when I joined the Initiative."

"Ah," Sara said noncommittally as she walked over to workbench, grabbed a bottle of water out of a built-in cooler and downed it as though she hadn't had a drink in days.

While the Pathfinder drank, the scientist snuck an appreciative look, marveling at the other woman's svelte frame and well-toned, supple muscles barely hidden beneath the fabric of the black biosuit. They didn't know each other well, just a few conversations and innocent flirtatious exchanges, but Suvi had no problem admiring another individual's body, especially one that seemed to flaunt strength and flexibility within every movement.

Sara placed the empty bottle on the workbench. "Not to be rude, but is there a reason you came down to the cargo bay?"

"A reason?" Suvi repeated, her mind quickly racing to the purpose for leaving the bridge. "Oh… yes. I've come to check on the aft camera. Kallo's having trouble running a diagnostic."

The Pathfinder grabbed another full water bottle out of the cooler. "Yeah… about that," she said hesitantly. "It's probably my fault. And by 'probably' I mean, it is my fault."

Suvi's gaze panned to the spot where the aft camera should have been located. "Oh my."

Rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand, Sara confessed, "I may have – completely accidentally and in no way intentionally – crushed the camera."

"I can see that."

In the upper corner of the cargo bay, where the camera was once bolted, swayed a jumble of metal fragments loosely secured by electrical wiring.

"Happened while I was practicing."

Suvi glanced back up at the smashed camera pieces dangling from exposed wiring. "Is it unusual to feel sorry for an inanimate object?"

"That's why I'm practicing alone."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Suvi asked, "So your ability to control multiple biotic fields is new?"

"Yeah. Or at least, I think so." Sara opened the new bottle of water and took a long drink. "It's not something I've tried before, but with SAM I have a sharper control of my biotics. A more nuanced control."

"How nuanced?" The scientist held up the metal mug. "Could you fill this with the water from the bottle without using your hands?"

Sara shook her head. "Right now, my control is pretty much isolated to spinning small objects. A fun party trick, but not that useful for combat or pouring drinks." Running her fingers through her hair, she mused, "I'm sure my father would have plenty of disapproving remarks about that."

"From what I've heard, your father was a brilliant man. I'm sure he would be proud of you."

"Goddammit!" Sara growled, her tone shockingly harsh. "What  _is it_  with everyone on this ship trying to convince me how great my father was?"

Taken aback by the unexpected outburst, Suvi just watched as the Pathfinder immediately began to pace between a metal crate and the workbench, agitation rolling off her in waves.

"Was there some sort of group memo?! Because Vetra's all like, 'at least your father was  _there_  for you.' Lexi can barely say two words without drawing some sort of blatant comparison between me and him. And Cora," she snarled, stopping mid-stride, "her sanctimonious hero worship is almost too much to bear."

"I'm sure they only want to help," Suvi said, wondering if she was trying to explain her own words more than the others'.

"How?" Sara snapped. "By projecting their own life experience onto mine? By invalidating my feelings and experiences with theirs'?"

"I doubt they were trying to upset you."

With her jaw tightly clenched, Sara closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as though trying to center herself. "Yeah, well," she said, her tone low and menacing. "None of them had to grow up with him as a father."

She opened her eyes and began to pace again, a potent fury woven into every step. "None of them had to deal with all of his broken promises."

"Ryder," Suvi said, hesitating momentarily, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say until the truth reared up, undeniable, and became clear to her. "You're right. None of us know you well enough to understand the complexities of your relationship with your father."

The Pathfinder's pace slowed as she glanced at the scientist, her intense, pale blue eyes locking with turquoise for the first time since entering the cargo bay.

Suvi met the scrutiny without flinching. "For my part, I am sorry. I never meant to–"

"Don't worry about it," Sara interrupted, making a dismissive gesture with her hand before coming to a standstill at the crate and placing the half-full bottle on top. She took in another deep breath, then looked directly at the scientist, her expression softening. "I've already dealt with the feelings of abandonment and marginalization from my childhood. Three years of therapy and a lot of fist fights saw to that."

Although flippant, a sadness lingered in the undertones of the Pathfinder's statement. Suvi's first instinct was to reach out and soothe that sadness, but she remained stationary knowing that her friendship with the woman in front of her was tentative, at best. So instead, she watched the icy blue eyes bore into her, as though scanning her for anomalies. Somewhat unsettled by the intensity, Suvi shifted her stance, pressing her lower back into the workbench for both physical and emotional support.

Sara dropped her gaze to the ground and walked over to the workbench, stopping when she was next to the scientist. "I'm sorry, too," she said, before copying the redhead by leaning back against the bench. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't deserve it. I've just got a lot of my mind and the one person I would normally talk to, well, he's decided that being in a coma is the new cool thing to try."

"If you'd like to talk," Suvi said, an earnest expression shining within her eyes, "I am a good listener." She held up both hands up in an act mimicking surrender. "I promise not to say anything offensive. Or at least, anything else offensive."

The Pathfinder's brow furrowed as though debating the merits of the offer.

"You just…" The scientist stopped mid-sentence, her mind racing to figure out the best way to diplomatically explain why the offer was genuine. "Well, lately," she began again, hoping her father's advice that honesty was better than illusion would be appreciated now, "you just seem so raw… all of the time. It might help if you get some of that internal debate out of your head."

Biting her lower lip, Sara's focus shifted to scientist and then back to the floor, but she remained silent.

Suvi was about to breathe out another apology when the younger woman sighed, her shoulders slumping as though she had dropped a heavy weight. "I've been having these flashbacks…"

"Flashbacks?" the scientist whispered, barely believing the woman next to her had spoken aloud.

"Of my father's life." Seeing Suvi's questioning expression, Sara added, "The transference of SAM brought my father's memories, as well. At least, some of them. "

"How is that possible?"

"I assume it's some sort of technological epigenetics. You know, how changes are inherited, but aren't inherent to our DNA. Like the idea that life experiences, which aren't directly coded in human DNA, can actually be passed onto children through RNA. SAM has all of my father's memories encoded – memorized, in a way. And when SAM was transferred to me, SAM passed some of my father's memories along, as well."

Suvi nodded her head. "And since SAM is the one who encoded the memory, SAM is also the key to decoding the memories."

"Yes," Sara sighed. "Apparently, that was what my father intended, but the memories come to me sporadically. Unexpectedly. My running theory is that there is some sort environmental factor that provides the interaction to decode a memory. Again, similar to epigenetic transference."

"What do you know about epigenetics?" As a molecular biologist, Suvi had a vast knowledge about epigenetic theory and research, but she was curious what depth of knowledge the woman next to her had.

"I'm sure you already know there are specific genes, dubbed Modified Transgenerational Epigenetic Kinetics – or MOTEK – that are involved in turning epigenetic transmission on and off."

The scientist nodded her head in affirmation.

"Well," Sara stated, "the act of switching on/off is based on the feedback interaction between RNAs, which are inherited, and the MOTEK genes, and is necessary to producing and transmitting the RNA through each generation. Simply put, a change in phenotype without a change in genotype, which in turn affects how cells read the genes."

Since the redhead was still nodding, Sara continued. "The running theory is that epigenetic change is a regular and natural occurrence, but can also be influenced by several factors including age, the environment, lifestyle, and disease state. So, my father's memories are the RNA, and the environmental factors are the MOTEK which unlock them. I just have no idea what environmental factors are needed to unlock or decode those memories."

Suvi stopped nodding and stared openly at the Pathfinder as though she had grown another head.

"Why, Dr. Anwar," Sara said, an amused smile curling at the corner of her lips, "you seem surprised."

"I just didn't expect when I came to check on the camera that we'd end up talking about genetic transference."

"Did you think I was just another pretty face with a gun?"

Feeling an instant flare of heat on her neck and face, Suvi blurted, "What? No, I–"

"You wouldn't be the first."

"It's just," Suvi began, silently praying the other woman hadn't noticed the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "you've never talked about having any interest in a scientific field before."

"Offspring of two geniuses, remember?"

Wondering what that comment implied, Suvi asked, "Does that mean you studied a particular discipline?"

"Going down the road of academia just didn't seem like the best way to rebel." Grinning roguishly, Sara added, "I've picked up a few things up though."

Even though she was curious about what those "things" might be, Suvi opted to file that line of inquiry away for a later time and instead brought the conversation back to the subject currently troubling the Pathfinder. "So… what kind of memories are you seeing?"

"I saw how my father's interest in AI got him blacklisted in the Alliance."

"Oh…"

"That was a little further down the 'mad genius' rabbit hole than I would have liked to go." Sara's eyes were unfocused, lost to the thoughts running through her head. "But I also saw the birth of SAM and how SAM became central to the Andromeda Initiative's mission."

"Really?" Suvi said, barely able to contain her inquisitive nature and ask all the questions thundering through her mind.

"I've always known that my father used SAM to help manage my mother's illness, but never knew that was  _truly_  his sole motivation." The Pathfinder turned her head toward the scientist, an unreadable emotion dancing within her eyes "All he  _ever_  wanted was to find a way to save her. Joining the Initiative was just a means to an end."

"I have to admit, as a scientist, being able to see another person's memories sounds fascinating. The insight alone surrounding SAM's creation could have enormous potential."

Sara's brow furrowed slightly. "The most unsettling memories are the ones that I'm in, because it's not like watching a movie where you interpret what you see through your own senses. These memories feel  _so real_ , like they  _are_  mine, but I know they're not. I know they are wrapped up in my father's feelings and point of view, but on some level they do feel like mine."

Knowing a little more about the Pathfinder's complex relationship with her father, Suvi weighed her thoughts before commenting. "I imagine that has to be difficult especially considering the unresolved issues between you both."

"It is at times. With some, I have two very different memories of the same moment and they fight for narrative dominance. But after time, the moment sort of blurs the two together and I can no longer see the distinction of what was his and what was originally mine." Sara shook her head as though to clear her thoughts. "Except the ones with my mother… those are the clearest, but also hardest to relive."

"Your mother?" Suvi whispered, digesting the new revelation. "Oh, Sara. I didn't even consider that."

The Pathfinder turned her head toward the redhead, wetness brimmed in her pale blue eyes. "He loved her so much. The memories are painful to experience."

Without hesitation, Suvi reached out with her right hand, capturing the younger woman's left, and then gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Sara's gaze dropped the entwined hands. "You want to know the most messed up thing about all of this?" she said, her lips curving into a hollow half-smile, a cheerless expression revealing the true sorrow beneath the surface. "I miss him."

"That doesn't seem so messed up to me." Suvi's tone was soft and soothing as though trying to offer comfort with the sound of her voice.

"It does to me. I've been _so_  angry with him for  _so_ long, and now that he's not here…" Sara sighed heavily. "Well, the anger is still there, but now there is also this sense of his absence."

Tilting her head contemplatively, Suvi asked, "Have you talked to anyone else about these memories?"

"I tried talking to Lexi." Sara lifted her head up and met the scientist's inquisitive gaze. "She doesn't have any insight on 'the how' but she is very 'pro-Alec' in her interpretation."

Suvi nodded in understanding. The fresh insights into the Pathfinder's complicated relationship with her father gave the scientist greater empathy for the comments and assumptions made by the rest of the crew. "Well, what meaning have you taken from the memories?"

"Honestly, I don't know." As her gaze drifted back down to their linked hands, Sara revised her statement. "Actually, that's not quite true, I do know."

Releasing the scientist's hand, Sara turned her body so she was facing redhead. "These memories remind me of the importance of being present in the moment, and telling people how you feel. Don't wait because the moment  _will_  pass and you may never get another."

Sensing a shift in energy, Suvi kept her reply neutral, waiting to see what the younger woman intended to say. "That is a good takeaway."

"With that in mind," Sara began, sounding somewhat apprehensive, "even though it was a completely inappropriate thing to say while on duty, what I said on the bridge that day – my drug-addled state aside – was true."

"Which part?" the scientist asked, unable to pass up the opportunity to playfully tease the Pathfinder for that unexpected, but not unappreciated, charmingly awkward attempt at flirting. "That you find my accent sexy or that you find me cute?"

"Um… both." Sara flashed a sheepish grin. "But more than that, I think you're a unique and fascinating woman and I would like to have the opportunity to get to know you better. Beyond the bridge."

"Like now?"

The hint of a shy smile curled on the younger woman's lips. "Yes, like now."

Turquoise eyes sought out and found the deep pools of pale blue. "Well, since we are being candid, what I said on the bridge that day was true, and it also applies now. The feeling is mutual." Suvi glanced down at the metal mug she was still holding in her left hand. "I don't suppose you'd like to continue this conversation over a cup of tea?"

"I don't have to drink out of that mug, right?"

"Absolutely not! It's for my lips only."

"Lucky mug." Making a motion with her hands to indicate her current wardrobe, Sara said, "I just need a minute to change into–"

_[Ryder, you there?]_

"Vetra?" Sara replied, instantly unmuting her comm link and shifting into work mode. "Is everything okay?"

_[Depends on your definition of okay. Drack and I could really use your help. The trader won't do business unless it is directly with the Pathfinder.]_

"There's no other way?"

_[I wish. Apparently we found the President of Kadara's Pathfinder fan club.]_

"You're kidding."

_[Yes. It's not so much a club as a single fan-girl.]_

Sara rolled her eyes in disbelief. "And how bad do we need these supply routes?"

_[We don't need them at all, but if the Nexus wants to establish a successful colony here…]_

"Say no more, I'll suit up and…" Sara stopped mid-sentence and stared at Suvi, her eyes narrowing in contemplation. Then, grinning mischievously, she said, "Vetra, how dangerous is this fan girl?"

_[Poor judgement aside, she's harmless. Honestly, I think she just wants to meet you so she can bolster her reputation and expand her trade routes.]_

"Stand by for a minute." Sara muted her comm link. "Instead of tea, how would you like to have dinner with me in Kadara Port?"

Clearly surprised by the invitation, the scientist questioned, "Dinner? Now?"

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed excitedly. Then, as if realizing her response may have been overly boisterous, she straightened her posture and purposely tried to temper her tone. "I mean, the meet-and-greet should only take a few minutes, then, if you're willing, we can go somewhere to grab a bite."

Suvi smiled at the adorability of the younger woman's failed attempt to contain her obvious excitement as she continued to sell the idea of going out for dinner.

"There's a salarian who runs a food cart. He makes the most amazing Kadaran version of fish and chips." As she continued, the Pathfinder's words were spoken quicker and her hands punctuated each statement, reflecting her increasing enthusiasm. "It's right next to Kralla's Song, a bar owned by an asari named Umi, who has a bit of an attitude problem, but makes the best drinks on Kadara. Which isn't saying much, but it is something. Not that we have to go there, we can totally go somewhere else…  _it is_  the cleanest bar in the port, though. And I promise that it will be completely safe. The new port management makes sure to take care of the Tempest crew."

Taking a deep breath, Sara flashed a hopeful smile. "So, what do you say?"

Suvi's head tilted slightly as she watched the younger woman expression rapidly shift between confidence and nervousness. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, she said, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"If I say yes, will you agree to join me?"

"You're chances are good."

"Then yes, Dr. Anwar, I am asking you on a date."

Smiling softly, Suvi said, "Then, I agree."

Eyes alight with joy, the Pathfinder unmuted her comm link. "Vetra, I'll meet up with you and the trader in Kadara Port in an hour."

_[Copy that. Vetra out.]_

After disconnecting the link, Sara turned toward the scientist. "I have to clean up. Meet you back here in 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh… I'll ask Gil to replace the camera when I see him."

"I'll tell Kallo."

The Pathfinder, still grinning, quickly headed out of the cargo bay, but just as she reached the door, Suvi called out. "And Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know," Suvi's eyes unabashedly roamed over the younger woman's athletic figure as she stood in the doorway, "you don't have to change clothes on my account."

This time it was the Pathfinder's turn to blush as she brushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face. Then, with a shy smile curling on her lips, she turned and headed through the doorway.

 


	2. The Groundwork

Sara pursed her lips as she twisted slightly, scrutinizing her profile and wardrobe choice one last time in the full-length mirror. Light brown Elysian twill trousers, a white scoop-neck, short-sleeved shirt, a well-worn pair of brown leather boots and her favorite hooded bomber jacket, a vintage shade of chestnut.

Overall, she was happy with the look. Not that she had many outfit choices to sift through. Travelers on the six hundred year sleeping voyage to the Andromeda system were given a limited amount of storage space for personal gear.

She slipped her thumbs in the waistband of her pants, then glanced at her figure in the mirror again. The clothes fit a little looser than she remembered. The long journey to a new galaxy coupled with months of high adrenaline activities as Pathfinder had reshaped her body.

Not that she was complaining. She was undoubtedly in the best shape of her life, though being chased down by Rem-Tech, the Kett and various indigenous creatures was not the sort of exercise routine she would have ever envisioned for herself. Nor was it one that she would recommend to anyone. Well, maybe to Tann, just so he could get knocked off his sanctimonious high horse for a minute or two.

_[Sara, you are scheduled to meet Suvi in the cargo bay in five minutes_. _]_

"Five minutes?!" Sara squeaked.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room looking for anything that she may need for the night. For the date. For her date.

For her date with Suvi.

"Thanks for the reminder, SAM."

_[I am registering a sharp increase in stress hormones flooding your blood stream. Your adrenal gland is unusually active—a response normally linked to anxiety-provoking situations. I have only recorded levels this high before engaging in combat_. _]_

The Pathfinder glanced down at her hands which suddenly felt sweaty. "Well, I think it's safe to say that I am a little nervous."

As she dried her hands on her trousers, Sara returned her gaze to the reflection in the mirror, giving it one last assessment. The everyday look of smoky eyeshadow and natural lip-gloss with her hair pulled back into a ponytail would have to do.

"Why did I take so much time in the shower?" she grumbled, shaking her head, as she left her room in a rush. "I should have scrubbed quicker, washed my hair faster, not debated so long on what clothes to wear. I barely have any clothes as it is! Ugh… I'm such an idiot, SAM."

_[If I may suggest, carbohydrates have been known to calm down the mind as they release serotonin in the brain_. _]_

"Wait. What? Seriously?" Not wanting to be late, Sara hastened her pace through the ship's corridor, heading towards the cargo bay.

_[All carbohydrates, such as rice, pasta, potatoes, and breads, have been described as comfort foods, because they can act as a mild tranquilizer on the body_. _]_

"I should know that. Why don't I know that?"

_[You are well-versed in microbiology and nutritional influences of food, though in your current condition, your higher brain functions are impaired_. _]_

"Impaired?" Sara barked, suddenly concerned that she wouldn't be able to interact with Suvi like a normal human… or alien for that matter. "What do you mean by 'impaired'?"

_[You are anxious and distracted_. _]_

"Of course I am!" Passing through the research room, Sara scanned the area making sure it was empty before exclaiming, "I'm about to go on my first date in over 600 years!"

_[Then perhaps a nutritional aid would be helpful_. _]_

"Nutritional aid?"

_[Carbohydrates_. _]_

Sara stopped abruptly, her rapid course through the Tempest bringing her to the intended destination.

"Drug myself with food," she whispered, her eyes alight with impish understanding.

_[Yes, Pathfinder_. _]_

Smiling brightly, she said, "I can do that. Thanks for the suggestion, SAM."

Then, the cargo bay doors opened.

_/\\_

Suvi hated being late. She felt time was a valuable commodity, but her disdain for tardiness had less to do with time's worth and more to do with keeping a promise. Agreeing to meet someone or a group of people was like entering into a contract, one in which she gave her word that she could be counted on to arrive at the designated time.

To be late felt like a negative reflection on her dependability, and now, more than ever before, being seen as dependable had great significance. She didn't always feel so intensely about being on time, but Andromeda changed her outlook.

Andromeda was a strange, unfamiliar place of new beginnings and for people to feel safe - for the colonizing to succeed - they needed to know that those around them were reliable. That they were trustworthy. That they were dependable. Or perhaps Suvi was just projecting and in truth those were things that she needed to feel in order to believe the Andromeda initiative could succeed.

Either way, she hated being late. Which was why she showed up in the cargo bay five minutes early and was able to see Sara Ryder walk through the door at the specified time.

Suvi smiled at the Pathfinder's punctuality.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she admired the younger woman's new attire. Whether outfitted in armor or uniform and a hoodie, the Pathfinder, with her platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes, always had a striking appearance, but in this moment, dressed in her own casual clothes, she looked extraordinarily sharp.

"I like that jacket," the scientist said admiringly.

Sara immediately turned toward the redhead and smiled brightly. "Thanks!" Then after a beat, she added, "Whoa… you look different."

Arching a questioning eyebrow, Suvi admitted, "I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Are you kidding?" Sara sputtered as she stepped next to her date. "You look … wow!"

Suvi crossed her arms in front of her chest and lowered a challenging gaze at the younger woman. "Sara," she stated, matter-of-factly, "we see each other every day."

"True, but I've never seen you in anything other than your uniform." Sara's eyes roved over the redhead from head to toe, noting how the white denim pants hugged every curve and how the turquoise color of her long-sleeved, collared shirt enhanced the natural shade of her eyes. Slack-jawed, she muttered, "You look amazing."

"So that time in the showers..." Suvi said innocently.

"What?!" Sara's eyes popped opened in panic as she involuntarily took a step back from the scientist. "No! I would never… That isn't even…"

Suvi's hand covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Relax, I'm just teasing you."

The Pathfinder's shoulders sank in relief, happy to know that her date wasn't starting off with an awkward exchange on breaches of privacy.

Catching a notification on her omnitool, she gestured toward the cargo bay door, silently indicating to the scientist that it was time to head out.

"Seems inevitable, though," Suvi suggested as they began crossing the room toward the control panel. "If you ask me."

Sara frowned in confusion. She wasn't quite sure where the scientist was leading the conversation. "What seems inevitable?"

The redhead chuckled softly. "Five people sharing the same shower room? We're bound to see each other naked."

"That's what the schedule is for!" Sara exclaimed, looking somewhat aghast.

Once they arrived at the control panel beside the cargo bay door, Suvi tapped a few buttons. As it began to open, she turned to Sara. "All I'm saying is that we're lucky the rest of the crew doesn't use the showers regularly. Except after we've been on Eos."

The Pathfinder made a face. "Yeah. Even with suits the sand from that planet gets  _everywhere_."

Suvi visibly shivered as she imagined the various places where granules of sand could hide on a human body. "There are times when being allocated to the ship is a benefit."

"I understand what you mean about some design aspects though," Sara remarked as they began their journey down the ramp. "This is an amazing ship, but in terms of personal hygiene, one shower room for the whole crew?! What were those engineers thinking?"

"It's a classic example of the gap between development and operations," the scientist explained. Then, she stopped abruptly. After Sara turned back to see why she had stopped, the redhead pointed her index finger at the younger woman. "And if you bring that up to Kallo, I will emphatically deny saying such a thing."

Sara laughed. "It's nice to know where you stand."

Continuing her trek down the ramp and overtaking the younger woman, Suvi quipped, "I find that being forthright leaves little room for doubt."

Sara took a few quick steps to catch up. "Are you always forthright?"

"Why?" the scientist inquired, sounding mischievous. "Is there something you want to ask?"

Most of the conversations Sara had shared with the Scotswoman onboard the Tempest were linked to ongoing missions, ship reports or the occasional commentary on personal history. None of them offered the chance to experience the full breadth of wit and charm in the scientist's arsenal. Sara truly enjoyed seeing the redhead's spunky, playful side.

Giving Suvi a sidelong glance, she shrugged. "Maybe."

When they stepped off the ramp, the Pathfinder tapped a few commands into her omni-tool and the cargo bay door began to close. "So… do you give out rainchecks on that forthrightness?"

Suvi's gaze met the younger woman's, then a brazen smile played on her lips. "Guess you'll find out when you decide to ask your question."

_/\\_

"You brought Suvi?" Vetra crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down at the Pathfinder.

Sara returned Vetra's stare. "Yeah."

"You brought Suvi to a trade negotiation?"

"Yeah."

"You, the Pathfinder, brought a science officer to a trade negotiation that could be  _THE_  key to establishing a successful colony on Kadara?"

Unblinking, Sara asked, "Is that a problem?"

Vetra's arms flailed out, clearly animating her internal frustration. "How many problems do you want me to list?"

"Give the kid a break, Vetra," Drack growled. "Can't you see she's on her first date?"

Sara glanced around until her eyes landed on Suvi, who was standing a few meters away from the group. The redhead was leaning against the balcony's railing and looking down on the level below. 

The Kadara market was bustling with entertaining activity and since the scientist was purposely trying to give the turian, krogan and human the space to have their private discussion, the market was an ideal spot to focus her attention.

Sara found the conscious act of avoidance quite endearing. "This is  _not_  my first date!" she whispered hotly.

"Oh really?" Vetra drawled. "Then why are you whispering?"

"Well," Sara said, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand, "this may be my first date since waking up in Andromeda."

"Uh-huh."

"What! How many dates have you been on since getting here?"

"Seven."

"Seven?!" Sara balked, her eyebrows furrowing in both confusion and surprise. "Well… okay, fine. But that can't be normal." She glanced at the krogan. "Drack, how many dates have you been on?"

"I don't date, kid."

The Pathfinder huffed in frustration. "Yeah, okay… I can see that."

Vetra turned to the science officer who was still scanning the marketplace below. "Suvi, can you come here for a minute?"

"Vetra," Sara sputtered, looking panicked. The last thing she wanted was the scientist to be dragged into this weird conversation about dating history in Andromeda. Having it with Vetra and Drack was one thing, but having it with her actual date was its own unique horror.

Suvi turned her head toward the group and frowned. Clearly, she had not expected to be drawn into their conversation, but after Vetra waved, she walked over to them.

Getting right to the point, Vetra asked, "How many dates have you been on since waking in Andromeda?"

"Dates?" the redhead stammered, obviously taken aback by the question.

"Yes," the turian said, "dates. This wouldn't be a fair poll without your input."

Suvi's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't think that's necessary."

"Sure it is," Sara chimed in brightly, suddenly warming to the idea of turning the spotlight off of her dating queue—or lack thereof—and finding out more about the science officer. "We need a wider demographic to showcase Vetra's unusually high dating record."

The scientist's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Instead, a slow blush reddened her cheeks as she bit her lower lip.

Vetra laughed. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

Picking up on Suvi's hesitation, Sara tilted her head inquisitively. "Suvi," she inquired gently, "how many dates  _have_  you been on?"

The science officer pursed her lips, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then, she looked directly at Sara. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Sara squeaked, unable to repress her shock. Forthrightness strikes again.

"With that voice, I'm not surprised," Vetra declared approvingly. "Well-done."

Drack sidled next to the redhead and gave her a single pat on the back, causing her to take a step forward to remain standing upright. "I'm impressed."

Suvi glanced at the krogan, then back at Sara. "Um… thanks?" she said uncertainly.

"Fifteen," Sara repeated. She was nodding her head, but her eyes were unfocused.

"You okay there, Ryder?" Vetra teased.

Sara shook her head, as though waking up. "Me? Okay? Yeah, I'm totally okay." Although she was speaking, the Pathfinder still looked a bit dazed.

"You sure about that?" Suvi asked, the tone of her voice relaying the many layers of that single question.

For a long, unbroken moment, Sara looked intently at Suvi, as though trying to see into her or perhaps through her. Slowly, a delighted smile formed on her lips. Regardless of how many dates either of them had been on—or not been on—right now, they were on a date together and that was all that mattered. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Suvi returned the smile. "Good."

Vetra cleared her throat to break up  _whatever_  was going on between the two humans. "Okay, great. Now that we know—"

"Suvi?!" A middle-aged human woman with long black hair stepped onto the balcony and walked towards the group.

The science officer turned when she heard her name. "Vanessa?" she said, as her eyes lit up with recognition. Almost immediately she had crossed the few meters between them and the two hugged.

Sara observed the exchange with curiosity. From the dark-haired woman's attire - black pants, a white shirt, and a long, dark gray duster - she knew the woman wasn't officially linked to any Kadara gang, past or present. But one thing was for certain, she knew she really liked that long gray coat and the way the bottom hem seemed to float above the ground as the trader moved.

Glancing at Vetra, she asked, "Do you know her?"

"That's the trader."

"Really?" Sara intoned, sounding incredulous. She watched as the women pulled away from their hug and their dialogue turned into small talk about what they've each been doing for the last few months.

"Really," Drack confirmed.

The Pathfinder frowned while continuing to scrutinize the conversation. "Small universe."

"You don't think…" Vetra's words tapered off, but her eyes kept jumping between Suvi and the trader.

Before Sara could comment on the turian's indirect question, Suvi and the trader turned and joined the group. "Vanessa, I know you've already met Vetra and Drack, but…" the redhead looked at Sara with a soft smile playing on her lips, "let me introduce you to the Pathfinder, Sara Ryder."

Vanessa reached out with her right hand. "It's a great pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you, as well," Sara replied smoothly, catching the hand with her own and giving it a solid—but not too forceful—shake.

"What you've managed to do, an outpost on Eos, one on Voeld and now you're scouting for one on Kadara, it's an amazing accomplishment."

"Thank you," Sara said. "It's not just me though. There a lot of people involved who are making the new colonies successful."

Vanessa fixed the Pathfinder with a hard stare. "We were in Andromeda for fourteen months and all we had to show for it was a rebellion and two failed outposts. Then you show up and things changed. Things started getting done. It's  _you_  and  _your_  actions that are bringing hope to a lot of people."

Somewhat uncomfortable by the trader's intensity, Sara decided to shift the topic of discussion. "So how do you and Suvi know each other?" The words were out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them. Cringing internally, she glanced quickly at the redhead whose eyes were shining with amusement.

"We met on the Nexus," Vanessa stated nonchalantly, "before the Uprising."

"I see." Sara was itching to ask more questions, to find out how they really knew each other, but clamped down on that urge. Instead, she asked about the reason they were all on this balcony. "Vetra mentioned that you might be able to help us establish trade routes for our colony on Kadara."

"Getting right to the point." Vanessa nodded approvingly. "I like that. Time is a commodity all its own. No need to waste it."

"Agreed." Sara really wanted to wrap up this meeting, so she and Suvi could get on with their date.

"I can get you those routes," the trader confirmed, "and I can make sure the prices are fair, but I need a favor from you first."

"A favor?" Sara said skeptically.

"Think of it as a show of goodwill."

"I thought our face to face meeting was a show of goodwill."

"I confess, meeting you is honestly the highlight of my week. Or maybe the whole damn month." The trader's smile reflected the genuineness of her statement. "But that's not the real reason we are talking now."

A wave of frustration unexpectedly flooded Sara's senses. She took her responsibilities as Pathfinder very seriously, but in moments like this, when something simple got turned on its head, she wished she could just walk away.

She couldn't walk away, though, not now. The success of the Kadara colony depended on this deal. So instead of indulging in some dramatic outburst, like screaming, Sara clenched her hands tightly and let the feeling of frustration ebb away. "So, why ask me here at all?"

"I only negotiate when I can look someone in the eye, so to speak." Vanessa paused for a moment as though collecting her thoughts. "Plus," she admitted, "I needed to know how important these trade routes were to your new outpost… and to the Nexus."

Sara groaned internally. This day was not turning out like she had hoped. She glanced at Suvi, who shrugged as though to indicate she had no clue what was going to be asked.

The blonde shook her head slightly and sighed.

"Okay then, what's the favor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not speak about how long I've been gone. Instead, let's focus on what's happening now... I am back. And, I am testing the writing waters with this ME Andromeda story. This is a 3 part story, so expect one more chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
